Wake up to heaven come home to hell
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Sasuke meets his new crush at a bar. She has it all. But he doesn't know everything. She comes to Sasuke on dates and does everything. But when she is done with all that she comes home to her mansion and her husband abuser Rock Lee
1. Prologue

Sasuke was looking at other girls in the mall. He looked at every girl but his girl friend Karin. Karin sneaked her hands into his but the no one is sneaky enough to trick the Uchiha. He yanked his hand and walked over to Naruto and Hinata. She felt lonely he always treated her this way two years and no effect ion at all. He treated Hinata better than she did.

" hey buddy ditched her again "

" yup I did she is so annoying"

" then why did you date her"

" Remember you did that dare"

" oh yea brings back memories"

" Ay Teme can you take a dare "

" Yah I can "

" Well then here it goes "

" I dare you to date that ugly bitch for two years "

" Dam fine "

" that wasn't even a good memories"

" Sasuke you should just break up with her it's been two years"

" how will I tell her"

" tell who what Sasuke"

" Karin why are you here"

" You never let me see your friends or talk to them"

" hinata isn't yours it is just your friends wife"

" Hinata is cousin and my friend"

" what the hell is up with you and friends and why am I not included in get togethers"

" ok"

" Sasuke"

" Poor Sasuke Ay Hinata"

" Naruto maybe him and Sakura should go out"

" good idea I hate that when they lost their memory they only forgot they were dating and each other"

" It is "

" ya know I was thinking about starting a family like Ino and Sai"

" Well if your ready I am"

" well don't be afraid about tonight"

" Kids what a big step"


	2. Chapter 1 new love

She had it all. Money, body, and beuti. She had big breast and a but. Her eyes shined brighter than the ocean did. They were emerald green. Her hair was natural pink. While the wind blew her hair would blow along with it. She had a pink shirt that said queen in gold and a varcity jacket that was pink and white.

She looked way better than Sasuke's current girlfriend did. She was also a bitch and a horny lonely sad bitch. He needed to get away from her any way and break up with her it had been two years the dare is over why the hell hasn't he broken up with her yet. He just walked up to the girl.

" hi what's your name"

" sakura haruno yours"

" sasuke uchiha "

" your that famous UFC fighter undefeated "

" yeah that guy "

" you look in person than on TV "

" thank you I get that a lot "

" well I see why "

" I was asking would you like to go out and eat at Bazashi's BBQ at 1 pm"

" um sure that sounds nice "

" I will pay for you "

" well Mr. Uchiha men are suppose to pay for the meal "

" it doesn't always happen "

" most of the men in this world are bad "

" well Sasuke show me that you aren't the bad man "

" well Sakura I can tell you this you can get anything you want from me anytime "

" hn well I gota go bye "

" bye "

She finished a sip of her drink and thought this was going to end up as a disaster.

Sasuke unlocked locked the door to his three story house. There was food on the counter with a note on the side that says.

Dear Sasuke ,

I am not currently here right now I am at my brother's house. I made you this food I hope you like it. I moved my stuff to my brothers house like you said to. Have a nice day love you

Your sexy love

Karin Uchiha

" don't know about sexy or love but thanks for the food "

Sasuke knew what her and her brother were up to. He looked through the window and her and her brother were fucking. She does it every time they go over there. He went over there and looked in the window more than once every time he checks on her they are fucking. All Sasuke knew was slut.

" uh uh harder harder dam fuck me "

" stick all of it in not half of it your dick I'd huge I know you don't want to hurt me but put it in me "

He shoved it all in making her scream at the top of her lungs.

" 20 inched long sis "

It was sick and disturbing in so many ways.

Sakura opened the door to her mansion. When he walked in she had a slap to her face. It hurt her and she was tired of him her dad gave her this husband because he thought Lee was trust worthy. But Lee was tricking her dad he really wanted to beat her up because his dad was arrested because he meleseted Sakura.

" why were you late "

" I was at Ino's house "

" that is your excuse every time "

He kicked Sakura in the stomach making her land into the water fountain. Water got into her hair making it hurt her eyes, mess up her clothes and her hair in her face. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the fountain and dragged her into their room. She was handcuffed to their table. Lee went down stair and gave her an hour to get ready for pain. In her thoughts it was to escape.

Lee had a bat in his hand. He was gripping it hard. She was full of fear and he was full of happiness. He had a devilish look on his face. She had tears escape her eyes. Her eyes were puffy she was crying hard. Lee Swung the bat. Her face clashed along with the bat. It was hard and cold just like he was. She fell to the ground.

Lee uncuffed her and threw her in the woods. It was a cold dark night.

Sakura woke up later. She herd foot steps she knew what he was going to do next.

" you ok Sakura "

" how could I be you hurt me "

" what are you talking about "

" dam it hurts so bad "

" Sakura stop playing around where you so drunk that you thought someone did what they did "

She turned around and saw it was Sasuke. She had no idea what happened. Did you drag me out of my house.

" no you were in the woods for some reason "

" Sasuke "

" yeah "

" sasuKE "

" SASUKE "

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly hugging him. She was gripping onto his shirt and crying into it. Sasuke rubbed her back. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. He quickly responded back. Then it turned into a complete make out scene. He undressed her she undressed him. Then it turned into complete sex.


	3. Chapter 2 memories return

She was moaning with pleasure and had never felt like this. Sakura begged for more more every time. But an interruption came when there was a knock on Sasuke's door.

" TEME OPEN THE DAM DOOR AND STOP WATCHING PORN "

" DAM IT NARUTO I AM NOT WATCHING PORN "

" WELL STOP FUCKING KARIN AND PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES "

" WOULD I FUCK KARIN NO "

" SHE MOVED OUT THE DARE IS OVER I AM NOT A PUSSY DATED HER FOR TWO YEARS DONE DAM "

" THEN WHO ARE YOU FUCKING THEN "

" Her name is Sakura "

" WHAT'S HER LAST NAME "

" HARUNO "

" sakura haruno "

" SAKURA hey sak it's NARUTO "

" hi sakura long time no see "

" hi Hinata hi Naruto "

Sasuke was confused with Sakura how did she know his cousin and Naruto. Hinata or Naruto never spoke of her. She was looking down. She whispered into his ears.

" Could like up get out of me "

He got out of her. She was blushing pink. She was staring at his long length. She looked at his face. He had his eyebrow lifted. She kissed him like Lee never did. But Lee never kissed her. Sasuke was her first kiss and her first. Well that might not be her first kiss because she doesn't remember. But her and Sasuke had never did the activity.

Sakura and Sasuke don't remember still it's been 3 years since the problem with Sakura's dad happened. Hinata hated what he did Sasuke and Sakura could of been married and maybe a kid or two. It hurts her so much. She signed and remembered that day.

" Sasuke come on he is going to love you "

" are you sure Sakura-chan "

" yes I am "

" if you go along with this I will give you What you want tonight "

She pecked his nose and walked to the door. She left a blush on his face. Then the blush turned into a grin he was so ready and thirsty for her.

" Sasuke Toyoko Uchiha get your ass over here "

" sorry just thinking about what you said a minute ago "

She blushed lightly putting her finger on her mouth. She saw his grin and his voice made her shiver. But all she could do now was smile. She opened the door. Naruto and Hinata tagged a long.

" hey dad this is my boyfriend Sasuke "

" so Sakura what does that have to do with anything "

" well we want to get married "

" Don't you know I have to pick your husband "

" but I love him "

" your love doesn't matter to the Haruno tradition "

" Go date Lee that is who I chose that is who you shall love "

" dad what if I don't agree to it "

" well your going to just have to deal with it "

Sakura's dad sat up and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke had a death glare. He was looking at here father with complete hate.

" no man is going to date my daughter because she wants to "

" aren't you a terrible father "

Sasuke had no smile on his face he had a serious look. Sakura completely forgot about the tradition all girls must have have their dad choose their husband. Sakura slipped her hand into Sasuke's. He gripped her hand tightly. Sakura's eyes got watery. Sakura's father grabbed his shirt and lifted him with one arm.

" you little bastard who do you think you are saying I am a bad father "

" your probaBly playing with her using her for money "

" who are you to say such a thing I am Sasuke Uchiha a million air UFC fighter "

" Uchiha get away from my daughter "

" hn what if I don't want to "

" you skinny jean, long sleeve shirt, low top wearing cheater "

" I never cheated on your daughter "

" I am always with her "

" that's why she is pregnant with my child "

Sasuke put put his hand on her belly. She put her hand on his.

" Sakura Haruno is this true "

" yes father "

" Sakura you didn't tell me "

" no sir you would of killed him "

" Sakura I'm sorry for causing trouble but I am going home "

" Sasuke you don't have to "

" yes he does Sakura stay here with me and Lee "

" dad you guys don't have to do this "

Sasuke let go of her hand and her dad dropped him and punched him leaving a bruise on his face. He was falling to the ground. Then her dad grabbed his shirt and kept punching him.

" what's wrong with you Uchiha you can beat ass in the ring or do you pay money to let you win"

" dad stop leave him alone he did no harm "

" DAD STOP PLEASE "

" it's for your own good "

" Sasuke do something please "

Naruto was shocked her dad acting like this how dare he and Sasuke told him Sakura was pregnant why Sasuke told him her dad would know later on.

Sakura couldn't take she was crying. Shouting and begging for a man she loves. But her father could never understand love because her dad messed around with girls. He still did but that always taught Sakura something. She would never want a man like her father.

Sasuke grabbed Mr. Haruno's head and banged it against his knee. There was a loud crack. Sakura's Sister Melody grabbed their dad. Sasuke fell to the floor. Mr. Haruno grabbed Sasuke's arm and broke it. Sakura was screaming stop. Sasuke screamed in. Pain. He watched Sakura watch. She was being held back bye her mom and Naruto. Sasuke lifted himself up and walked out of the house. Mr. Haruno pushed him down. Sakura got them to let go. She was yanked by the hair of her father he knocked her out. Sasuke was kicked out cold by melody.

They gave them a pill to forget each other. Also this day, Sakura was also received and abortion while knocked out.

" Hinata hello for the millionth time hello "

" oh sorry I thinking about that day "

" I know it was terrible "

" we could of been uncle and auntie or what ever cute name they would of called us "

True but maybe we still will of they find their way back to each other"

" maybe Hinata maybe "

" this place looks familier "

" And I think me and Sasuke were here together making love "

Well we have been dating for two years now and we should start a family "

" Sakura are you sure about this what about your "

" who cares what they think is this their relationship no "

" your right about that "

" or is the great Sasuke Uchiha afraid to make love "

" who said I was scared we can do it on couch if I wanted to "

Sakura hopped onto him. He carried her bridle style down the hallway. He threw her on the mattress and got on top of her and made out with her.

" you ok You been like this for an hour "

" I was remembering us two years ago "

" we made love in this one room "

" we wanted to have kids "

" we did wow "

" it is just do you remember me any where "

" you look familier from at time you were trying to stop my ass from getting beat by a guy"

" you mean my dad "

" yea "

" don't feel bad about it I did some shit "

" you didn't do anything wrong "

" he beat you because you got me pregnant "

" I did when was this "

" a month after we did our thing "

" oh "

" the last thing you did was touch it never saw it again "

" where is the baby "

" my dad got an abortion "

" you can get away from that asshole who abuses you "

" he hunts me down "

" sakura come he isn't going to touch you "

" what where am I going to get my stuff "

" Go over there when he is gone "

" ok good idea "

" yeah "

" Sasuke what are you doing "

" what does it look like "

He pulled the towel off of her. Then he made out with her. Then it turned into a commotion of love and moans.

" Where is my daughter "

" at home she had some stuff to do "

" when am I going to have grandchildren "

" When Sakura decides to "

" you could of had one two years ago but you killed that one "

" don't speak of that "

" fine but I need some info about Sasuke "

" he lives on Yogoshki street house with pool in the back and a trampoline "

" ok thanks and why does your daughter come home late "

" she goes to a bar to drink "

" well you may expect children from us in a month "

" I better "

" melody go have sex "

" no you perverted ass old man if you want grandchildren you could of had one two years ago "


	4. Chapter 3 He came

Sakura had woken up. She looked on her phone it was 1 in the morning. She never woke up this early. She turned and looked at Sasuke. He had his mouth open. He slept so peacefully and the best thing was he didn't sleep wild. He made her happy. Lee only made her happy once. That was when he bought her a Lamborghini and it was silver. That was only once it made her happy but after that day he kept beating her. Sakura went to text Ino.

Hey wrud

nothing just watching Sai rub my feet

your mean

thx

wrud sakura

just got done doing you know

with Lee ew Sakura you guys are having kids

no with this guy named Sasuke

Sasuke who

The UFC fighter undefeated

oh Sasuke Uchiha that is Hinata's cousin and my bestie

How do you know him

That was your boy friend before you lost your memory

I know I am started to remember

But Prove to me your not lying about knowing him

kk I will send you a pick

Sakura was hugging Sasuke with her aqua green bikini and it had blossom trees as a design. She was smiling while sasuke had a sneaky little finger sneaking into her bottom piece and touching her but. He had no shirt on revealing his muscles. He had trunks that were indigo and had aqua green lines. In the other handheld had a Pepsi. Ino was leaning on his shoulder with a yellow bikini. Sai was smiling and arguing with Naruto. Hinata was covering her breast because Sasuke threw it at a lady and she took it away.

When was this Ino.

It as so long ago yah it was after me and Naruto set you two up

It brings back so many memories

any way was the love making good

yes!

Well Sakura I gota tell you something

what

I over herd your dad and Lee were going to get you pregnant

bye

she signed and looked at the man in bed with her. He is so hot. He was breathing and is cute when he sleeps. She went towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He shut his eyes tightly and stretched. " well Sakura are you ready for another round ". He was smirking like Lee it was scaring her so much. " stop please Sasuke ". He was confused why was annoying or scaring or what ever. " Sakura " he crawled over to her giving her a kiss. His body pressing on hers. He didn't do anything pervy to harm her. He wrapped his arms around her. She was wrapping her arms around his head. Then he herd a knock on the door.

Sakura got up and rolled up into a ball. She thought it was Lee. But who knows. Sasuke put on his towel on tightly. He went on down stairs. He had a death glare and he opened the door slowly.

" what do you want Lee "

" Sasuke have you seen this girl "

Sasuke was wondering how did he know Sakura. Or was Lee Sakura's abusing husband. He didn't know but he was going to lie for her saftey.

" hello do you know her "

" does it look like it no "

Lee walked inside and looked around. He was making Sasuke angry. Lee knocked down the picture of him and Naruto when they were kids. That ment a lot to sasuke because that was the day he ment his best friend.

" Dad I don't want to go take a picture "

" tuff tidies Sasuke you are going to wether your ass likes it or not "

" I'm telling mom you cursed "

" Mikoto isn't going to do shit but yell I still going to do it again so get your ass in the car "

" no "

" Sasuke Toyoko Uchiha if you don't shut the fuck up I will whoop your ass "

" MOM DAD CURSED "

Fugaku pushed Sasuke in the car and drove off. His temper was very short today. He was suppose to be at Minato's house an hour ago. Sasuke was banging on the window.

" You asshole cut it out "

" what if I don't wana "

" when I get out of this car we will see if you don't wana stop banging on the window "

" hmm well your to slow you can't touch me "

" Mikoto spoiled your ass rotten "

" well it served you good "

" you little ass "

When they arrived at Minato's Fugaku threatened Sasuke to be good. Minato's was telling Naruto the same. Sasuke ran up to Minato. " Uncle Minato " Sasuke was yelling from the car. " hey champ what's up ". Sasuke had a big smile on his face. Minato had one also. But then there was another blond getting yelled at a red head.

" dad Karin said I am an ass "

" Karin you are five years don't use that foul language "

" bug you use it "

" my name is not bug "

" I am uncle Minato not Bug "

" well mommy calls you bug "

Minato signed at picked Naruto and Sasuke up went to his best friend Fugaku Uchiha.

" what's up with you "

" I was getting out the car "

Itachi asked for Minato's oldest son Abuto. Abuto and Itachi and they went to play the game cube. Naruto was playing with his dad's hair. Naruto and Sasuke were talking about Dragon ball z.

They played tag and other games. Sasuke and Naruto promised to be best friends and never let nothing come between them. Not even a girl.

Sasuke balled up his fist and smiled. But his smile was gone after. Sakura was scared and hurt. What was Lee going to do. She is up stairs right"

" who is Karin ya "

" no Sakura "

" who is sakura "

Lee punched Sasuke and ran up to second floor. Sasuke was on the floor. He got up and ran up Stairs. Sasuke sneaked up to the third floor. He locked the door to his room.

" Get in the closet "

she ran into the large closet she hid behind a door. Lee went up stairs and saw Sasuke guarding a door. " Sakura is in there isn't she ". Sasuke kicked Lee in the face. He fell in the wall. He chocked Lee and threw him down stairs.


	5. Author note

Um I just wanted everyone to know up can you guys review and favorite tell me what I need to work on. I had 17 views but no one reviewed. Please review if you don't how will I know what you like


	6. Chapter 4 The ruin

Sakura had woken up. She looked on her phone it was 1 in the morning. She never woke up this early. She turned and looked at Sasuke. He had his mouth open. He slept so peacefully and the best thing was he didn't sleep wild. He made her happy. Lee only made her happy once. That was when he bought her a Lamborghini and it was silver. That was only once it made her happy but after that day he kept beating her. Sakura went to text Ino.

Hey wrud

nothing just watching Sai rub my feet

your mean

thx

wrud sakura

just got done doing you know

with Lee ew Sakura you guys are having kids

no with this guy named Sasuke

Sasuke who

The UFC fighter undefeated

oh Sasuke Uchiha that is Hinata's cousin and my bestie

How do you know him

That was your boy friend before you lost your memory

I know I am started to remember

But Prove to me your not lying about knowing him

kk I will send you a pick

Sakura was hugging Sasuke with her aqua green bikini and it had blossom trees as a design. She was smiling while sasuke had a sneaky little finger sneaking into her bottom piece and touching her but. He had no shirt on revealing his muscles. He had trunks that were indigo and had aqua green lines. In the other handheld had a Pepsi. Ino was leaning on his shoulder with a yellow bikini. Sai was smiling and arguing with Naruto. Hinata was covering her breast because Sasuke threw it at a lady and she took it away.

When was this Ino.

It as so long ago yah it was after me and Naruto set you two up

It brings back so many memories

any way was the love making good

yes!

Well Sakura I gota tell you something

what

I over herd your dad and Lee were going to get you pregnant

bye

she signed and looked at the man in bed with her. He is so hot. He was breathing and is cute when he sleeps. She went towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He shut his eyes tightly and stretched. " well Sakura are you ready for another round ". He was smirking like Lee it was scaring her so much. " stop please Sasuke ". He was confused why was annoying or scaring or what ever. " Sakura " he crawled over to her giving her a kiss. His body pressing on hers. He didn't do anything pervy to harm her. He wrapped his arms around her. She was wrapping her arms around his head. Then he herd a knock on the door.

Sakura got up and rolled up into a ball. She thought it was Lee. But who knows. Sasuke put on his towel on tightly. He went on down stairs. He had a death glare and he opened the door slowly.

" what do you want Lee "

" Sasuke have you seen this girl "

Sasuke was wondering how did he know Sakura. Or was Lee Sakura's abusing husband. He didn't know but he was going to lie for her saftey.

" hello do you know her "

" does it look like it no "

Lee walked inside and looked around. He was making Sasuke angry. Lee knocked down the picture of him and Naruto when they were kids. That ment a lot to sasuke because that was the day he ment his best friend.

" Dad I don't want to go take a picture "

" tuff tidies Sasuke you are going to wether your ass likes it or not "

" I'm telling mom you cursed "

" Mikoto isn't going to do shit but yell I still going to do it again so get your ass in the car "

" no "

" Sasuke Toyoko Uchiha if you don't shut the fuck up I will whoop your ass "

" MOM DAD CURSED "

Fugaku pushed Sasuke in the car and drove off. His temper was very short today. He was suppose to be at Minato's house an hour ago. Sasuke was banging on the window.

" You asshole cut it out "

" what if I don't wana "

" when I get out of this car we will see if you don't wana stop banging on the window "

" hmm well your to slow you can't touch me "

" Mikoto spoiled your ass rotten "

" well it served you good "

" you little ass "

When they arrived at Minato's Fugaku threatened Sasuke to be good. Minato's was telling Naruto the same. Sasuke ran up to Minato. " Uncle Minato " Sasuke was yelling from the car. " hey champ what's up ". Sasuke had a big smile on his face. Minato had one also. But then there was another blond getting yelled at a red head.

" dad Karin said I am an ass "

" Karin you are five years don't use that foul language "

" bug you use it "

" my name is not bug "

" I am uncle Minato not Bug "

" well mommy calls you bug "

Minato signed at picked Naruto and Sasuke up went to his best friend Fugaku Uchiha.

" what's up with you "

" I was getting out the car "

Itachi asked for Minato's oldest son Abuto. Abuto and Itachi and they went to play the game cube. Naruto was playing with his dad's hair. Naruto and Sasuke were talking about Dragon ball z.

They played tag and other games. Sasuke and Naruto promised to be best friends and never let nothing come between them. Not even a girl.

Sasuke balled up his fist and smiled. But his smile was gone after. Sakura was scared and hurt. What was Lee going to do. She is up stairs right"

" who is Karin ya "

" no Sakura "

" who is sakura "

Lee punched Sasuke and ran up to second floor. Sasuke was on the floor. He got up and ran up Stairs. Sasuke sneaked up to the third floor. He locked the door to his room.

" Get in the closet "

she ran into the large closet she hid behind a door. Lee went up stairs and saw Sasuke guarding a door. " Sakura is in there isn't she ". Sasuke kicked Lee in the face. He fell in the wall. He chocked Lee and threw him down stairs. He closed the door that led to the third floor. He leaned on it. He looked to the left. He saw Sakura peeking out the door. He tried saying something but he couldn't it would give away that she was here. Instead he breathed heavily. Lee punched a hole through the door. Wood fell onto Sasuke witch made him grunt. Lee kicked the door open hitting Sasuke in the head.

Sakura was shivering and scared. She thought Lee was going to kill her. " SAKURA COME HERE " he yelled. She jumped and it made a bang. Sasuke knew It was over. He thought he couldn't save her, he thought he couldn't protect her, he thought he wasn't the one. Dam he thought after all that. Lee felt something on his leg. It was Sasuke's hand. He yanked Lee's foot and Lee fell. Sasuke got up and ran to his room. Lee got his foot and twist it leaving Sasuke screaming in pain. Lee opened the closet door he didn't see anything. He looked around and saw a door he opened it and saw Sakura


End file.
